Lost Memories
by Yukino Tsukino
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Bakugan Interspace! Will the others find out who she really is? Read and find out!
1. New Girl?

**Yukino Tsukino: Hiya! This will be my 3****rd**** new fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! There was a fanfiction called 'A Lost Friendship' and this is similar to that. The author didn't finish it however,:(, so I thought I would create my own! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

It was one bright sunny day in Bakugan Interspace. They could hear cheers inside the Battle Arena.

"Hey Shun!" A boy with spiky brown hair called to his friend.

Shun was just leaning against the wall doing nothing until his friend showed up.

"What's up, Dan, Marucho?" He asked.

"Did you see that girl in 15th place on the board?" Dan asked.

"I heard rumors that she is very strong and hasn't lost once ever since she joined. She only joined 3 months ago." Marucho said.

"Yeah! And she's battling someone right now! Wanna check it out?" Dan asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

The 3 boys took off running and arrived in the middle of a battle.

They arrived at Arena F-10 to see a boy with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing a yellow and white plain T-shirt, baggy pants and brown shoes. He had a Ventus Bakugan by his side. On the opposite side was a girl seemingly to have short hair and blue eyes. She had on a big hat and was wearing a mini jacket, a yellow tank top, and a mini layered skirt. She had on white longings and long brown boots. She had a Haos Bakugan by her side.

"Ability Activate! Wind Storm and Ventus Spears! Go get them, Ventus Ravenoid!" the boy shouted.

(I made up most of the cards and some of the Bakugan names. I don't remember if they had them or not.)

The Ventus Bakugan then obtained a green spear and the wind added its power. On the tip of the spear, a huge ball of green light appeared.

"Do something, Hika!" A boy with black spiky hair yelled to the girl.

"Just 3 more seconds…" The girl muttered that no one heard.

The attack came closer and the circle around her ability card was completed.

"Ability Activate! Reflector!" She said and a barrier reflected around the Haos Bakugan.

"What?!" The boy cried.

"Reflector blocks any attack the opponents make and reflects it back with 10 times more power!" She informed.

The Haos Bakugan, as if on cue, made the attack go back to her opponent and both returned to ball form. The Ventus Bakugan dropped to the floor while the girl caught her Haos Bakugan.

"Battle over! Winner is Hikari Tsukimura!" An electronic voice speaker shouted.

The battlefield disappeared.

The girl named Hikari walked over to the other brawler and held out her hand.

"Thanks for a great battle! I hope we can brawl another time!" She said cheerfully.

The boy smiled and took her hand and she pulled him up. "Same here! But this time, I won't lose!"

They shook hands.

"Hikari is a good sport. I respect that." Marucho said folding his arms and nodding.

"She's pretty strong too! What do you think, Shun?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. She was." He replied.

"Hika!" The boy shouted as he ran over to her. A girl followed behind him.

The boy had spiky black hair with black eyes and a blue collared shirt. He had black jeans and black and white shoes. The girl had long blue hair with blue eyes and she wore a big hat. She had had on a pink tank top and blue jeans. She wore sandals and had a yellow ribbon accessory on her hat.

"That was great, Hika!" The girl said.

"Mou! What did I just say about the nickname?" Hikari complained.

"Calm down. It fits you. Right, Yumiko?" The boy asked.

"I agree with Kei. It fits you." The girl named Yumiko said.

"Are you guys really my friends?" She asked sarcastically.

Yumiko then noticed something from the audience as they walked away.

"Oh? Look who came to see your match. It's Dan, Marucho, and Shun!" She said with stars in her eyes.

Hikari and Kei sweatdropped at this.

"That's rare though Hika!-"

"What did I just say about the nickname?"

Yumiko ignored her and continued. "They don't normally watch the matches. You're lucky."

"I would consider myself lucky if you guys stop calling me Hika." She muttered.

"Well, let's go. We aren't going to stay here forever after all." Kei said.

The 3 headed out.

'Shun…and Dan…I feel like I remember their names somehow…But where?' Hikari thought. 'Must be my imagination.'

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her 2 friends arguing.

"No, I don't!" Yumiko said, disagreeing about something.

"Yes, you do!" He said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

This cycle continued and Hikari just leaned against the wall and waited for them to finish.

They heard a laugh from their left and stopped arguing to look to see who laughed. They saw Dan, Shun, and Marucho walking toward them.

"You guys must be good friends." Dan said.

"You're Dan, Marucho, and Shun!" Yumiko said out loud.

"How come you guys are here?" Kei asked.

"We came to congratulate Hikari for her win." Marucho answered.

Hikari blinked. She then gave a gentle smile. "Really? Thanks!"

"You started it!" Yumiko suddenly said.

"No! You did!" Kei said.

Hikari sighed. "Sorry about those 2. They seem to always fight sometimes."

"Why don't you two shut up and we can just head back home already!" A voice said.

Everyone turned their attention to Hikari as a Haos Bakugan popped out.

"Your Bakugan can talk?" Dan asked, surprised.

Hikari nodded. "We've been a partner for a long time. For…8 years I think?"

"Wow. That's a long time."

"I guess. Are you two done?" She asked her arguing friends.

"Yeah…" They muttered.

They said goodbye to Dan and the others and left.

"Hey, Shun. Doesn't Hikari sorta remind you of Mitsuki?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. But Mitsuki had long black hair." He said.

"Who's Mitsuki?" Marucho asked.

"She's a childhood friend of ours. She was the whole peacekeeper for us whenever Shun and I started to fight. But she moved to America for some reason. We haven't seen her since."

"Really? What did she look like?" A voice asked.


	2. Past and Appearance

_**Normal POV:**_

"Really? What did she look like?" A voice asked.

The 3 turned around to see Runo and the rest of the gang coming toward them.

"Well?" Runo asked.

"Um, well when we last saw her, she had long black hair and brown eyes." Dan said.

"So…Did you guys have any romantic feelings for her?" Julie asked.

"NO!" They immediately denied.

"Hahaha. She was just joking." Runo laughed.

"Anyway, we're going to a concert and you're coming with us!" Julie said cheerfully.

The 3 turned to the guys who just nervously smiled, some rubbing the back of their heads, and didn't seem that enthusiastic about going.

"Where is this place?" Dan asked.

"We're going to see the famous Miku Tsukimura. It's a famous concert and it's hard to get your hands on tickets." Alice answered.

"Yeah, we've heard her songs. It's really good." Mira said.

"Did you say Tsukimura?" Shun asked.

"Yeah. Miku Tsukimura. Why?" Chan asked.

The 3 glanced at each other.

"Does Miku have any relatives?" Marucho asked.

"No. She has her uncle. We don't know about her parents though." Runo said.

"We met someone with the same last name." Dan said.

They tilted their heads.

"Well…Oh no! The concert starts in 1 hour!" Julie cried.

"HURRY!" Runo and Julie yelled.

**58 minutes later…**

"W-We m-made it…"Runo panted.

They went inside and saw it was filled with people.

Someone singing suddenly came and everyone started cheering.

"Everyone! Thanks for coming!" She said as soon as she finished singing.

"Alright!" She continued. "Are you ready to hear my new song?"

"YYYEEESSS!" The crowd shouted.

Everyone watched as she began singing. Lights then appeared in the crowd as they held light pens.

The concert finishes…(Sorry. I'm lazy to choose a song.)

Dan and the others were currently following the girls to a dressing room. Unfortunately for the guys, they followed wherever the girls took them or they will get mad. The girls had flowers in their hands as they stopped during the way to get flowers.

"Hika! Hurry up!" They heard.

To Shun, Dan, and Marucho…those voices sounded very familiar.

"Hey…Isn't that Kei's voice?" Marucho asked.

The others turned.

"Who's Kei?" Mira asked.

"Friends of Hikari Tsukimura. Her other friend is Yumiko."Shun answered.

They continued walking and saw the 2 friends of Hikari.

Then the door opened and a girl with long black hair tied into a side ponytail with blue eyes appeared. She wore the same clothes as Hikari.

"It's Miku!" Runo and Julie squealed.

"Oi, Hika. Let's go get some ice cream on the way home." Yumiko said.

"You guys go on ahead. I have to do something." Miku said.

"Eehh?" Yumiko sighed. "Ok. Be careful."

Miku chuckled. "Ok, ok."

The other 2 left while Miku went back into the room and came out with a big hat and sunglasses. She let her hair down and had a shoulder bag.

"Miku, are you ok?"

A Bakugan popped out and Shun, Dan, and Marucho's eyes widened as they saw Leonidas pop out.

"I'm fine."

"Hikari?!" Dan, Shun, and Marucho yelled.

Behind her sunglasses her eyes became wide and she turned to see Dan and the gang.

"Dan? Shun? Marucho? What are you doing here?"

"You are-"Dan got interrupted with Hikari/Miku put a hand over his mouth.

She let go and sighed.

"Guess it can't be helped, Hikari." Leonidas said.

"Mn…"She turned to the others. "Keep this a secret, please."

The others just nodded. The girls got in the front and gave her the flowers.

"T-Thanks." Hikari said as she accepted them.

"But why did you change your name?" Ace asked.

"I don't want fans following me wherever I go. So I change my appearance." She explained.

"I see. So you're the 15th person on the ranking list?" Keith asked.

Hikari nodded. "When I was little, someone taught me Bakugan."

"Who's that person?" Dan asked.

"Well…"


	3. Truth Revealed? Part 1

_**Normal POV:**_

"Well…It was when Bakugan started falling out of the sky." Hikari said. "They sent it to me on email though."

"Why on email if you can see each other?" Julie asked.

"I moved to America but came back here because of an upcoming concert. Then Leonidas here, found out about Bakugan Interspace and asked if we could hang out there. I agreed and we somehow ended up in 15th place."

"What was your friend's name?" Alice asked.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." Hikari said. "It's been a long time so they should have forgotten me by now."

"Why don't we hang out sometime then?" Runo suggested.

Hikari smiled. "Thanks. But why are you here?"

"Well, the girls wanted to meet you and then we found out about your identity." Klaus said.

Hikari smiled. "Well, it's nice meeting you. I'll see you later then."

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"Just back home." Hikari simply replied.

"Tomorrow, we are going to Bakugan Interspace." Leonidas said.

"So then we'll see you tomorrow?" Fabia asked.

HIkari nodded.

After they said their goodbyes they went back to their own homes.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Hikari! Wake up!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake." She muttered. She got up and got dressed and ready for the day.

This time she wore a tank top and a jacket with jeans. She put on her flat shoes and decided to head over to Bakugan Interspace.

…

"Hey Dan!" Runo said. Everyone turned to see Runo and Julie panting out the door.

"We did some research and Hikari and Miku isn't her real name!"Julie said.

"What are you talking about?"Mira asked.

"Then what's her real name?" Keith asked.

"You cannot believe this! Her real name is Mitsuki Tsukino! Miku is her stage name and Hikari is just another name for her!"Runo said.

Dan and Shun blinked. Mitsuki?!


	4. Truth Revealed? Part 2

_**Normal POV:**_

"What do you mean?!" Dan cried out.

"If I recall, you're childhood friend is also named Mitsuki?" Keith asked.

"But if that's true…why didn't she recognize you?"Ren asked.

"Shouldn't she have known you?" Fabia asked, confused.

"Yeah…"Shun muttered.

"So why don't we see her and ask for the truth?" Alice suggested. "She was also my childhood friend after all."

"Wait. What if she has good reason to hide her identity?" Mira asked.

"I have an idea!" Julie said. "Why don't we ask her parents?"

"That's great but we don't even know their phone number." Jake said.

"And we lost contact with them for so long…" Dan said.

"In that case, why don't we ask her to join us here and ask?" Ace suggested.

"You guys are forgetting something." Klaus said.

"We don't even know their phone number. How are we going to contact them? Joe asked.

"That's easy, cuz we could call her manager." Chan said.

"Manager?" The guys asked altogether.

"She's an idol. Of course she has a manager to tell her about her schedule." Fabia said.

Runo whipped out her phone and dialed a number. She put it on speakerphone so everyone could hear.

"Hello? Starry Star Company. Ayumi Fujimoto speaking. May I ask who this is?" A woman's voice said.

"Uh, hello. I'm Runo. Are you Miku's manager?" Runo asked.

"Yes. Is this about business? If so, I'm sorry to say Miku's schedule is booked. And next week is her day off." She apologized.

"Uh, no! I was hoping you could give me Miku's phone number. We would like to speak to her in person."

Ayumi's voice became stern.

"If you are the ones who have been threatening Miku and abusing her, I have no reason to give you her phone number."

"Threatening? Abusing? What do you mean?"

"Who are you?"

"Uh…Well, I met Miku before and her childhood friends would like to speak with her. That's all! We don't mean any harm…"

Ayumi's voice softened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You see, Miku has been dealing with a lot of pressure lately. I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier."

"Uh, it's ok. But is Miku okay?"

"Yes. Although she is overworking herself too much. That's why we want her to have at least a day off or she might collapse. I hope her childhood friends could help her somehow. Her phone number is 949-321-654." (Complete random.)

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

Ayumi hanged up the phone.

"What do you think she meant by threatening and abusing?" Marucho asked.

"Who knows. Well, let's call her!" Julie said cheerfully.

"Dan, you do the phone calling this time." Runo said.

"Ok…"

He took out his phone and dialed Miku's number.

It took a few rings until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Uhh…Isn't this Miku's phone number?"

"Yes, it is. Although she's busy at the moment. Who are you?"

"My name's Dan. I need to speak with Miku."

"Uh, well, she's having a recording test right now so it might be difficult. I'll tell her that you called and she'll call you back immediately."

"Sure! Thanks."

"Bye."

"So what did she say?" Mira asked.

"She's having a recording test right now." Dan said as he put her number in his contacts. "The person who answered her phone said that he'll let her know and she'll call back immediately."

"So we can't find out?" Fabia asked.

"It doesn't seem like we'll be getting answers now." Keith said.

"I wonder if there is any reason that she became an idol?" Gus said.

"Well, on TV, she says that she wanted everyone to be happy and hear her songs." Alice said.

"Then what's this about her being threatened and abused?" Klaus asked.

No one had the answer to his question.

"Hey Dan, why don't you call their parents? Your parents know her, right? Why not ask?" Mira asked.

"Hey! You're right!" Dan said.

He dialed his parents phone number and put it on speakerphone so everyone could hear.

"Dan?" His mother's voice asked through the phone after a few rings.

"Mom? I have a question about Mitsuki."

"Sure. What about her?"

"Well, do you know her parent's phone number? Or have you been in contact with them?" Runo asked.

"Umm, you didn't hear about it?"

"Hear about what?"

"You see…"


End file.
